Songs for the forgotten Nations of Hetalia!
by shadowraven45662
Summary: Originally MaruKaite Chikyuu Latvia but now extended. FOR ALL THE FORGOTTEN NATIONS OF HETALIA WHO NEED A SONG! requests welcomed
1. Latvia

**I cannot believe there isn't an official one! So i've written my own marukaite chikyuu for Latvia!**

**I don't own anything. i wish i did though. **

* * *

Hey Hey tētis could I have some Kvass?

Hey Hey mama hey hey mama.

It doesn't matter what I do, I'll never forget,

The taste of that Putra won't get out of my head!

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

I am Latvia!

Draw a Circle- there's the earth!

Can it really be the earth?

Looking close its just the earth,

I am Latvia

Ah! The world around us!

Can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!

The shortest of the Baltic three!

I'm Latvia!

"You know I once attacked Sealand with a flower? Somehow it lead to us becoming the best of friends!"

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

I am Latvia!

Down by the river-there's the earth!

Help in the fields- there's the earth!

Wherever I look I see the earth!

I am Latvia

Ah! The Western Dvina!

With Riga lying on the coast by its mouth.

A long, hard history of invasion

But now I'm strong!

Paldies brālis I would like some gingerbread,

Would you mind māsa if you got some for me?

That's right vectēvs peace is the best!

Ja Ja mazulis we'll all eat together!

Hey Hey tētis could I have some Kvass?

Hey Hey mama hey hey mama.

It doesn't matter what I do, I'll never forget,

The taste of that Putra won't get out of my head!

A deep red for the blood that was shed!

A white stripe for truth and right!

Draw a Circle- dear friend

Sealand is a dear friend

Both my brothers-dear friends

I am Latvia!

Ah! The world around us!

Can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!

The shortest of the Baltic three!

I'm Latvia!

Ah! Beneath the world lies!

A sleeping happiness recipe!

I'm hoping that Russia will not find me!

He's so scary!

* * *

**Explanations and translations:**

**tētis : _Daddy_**

**Kvass: _A type of Latvian beer_**

**You know I once attacked Sealand with a flower: _it happens in one of the strips, it reflects how a latvian lady once attacked a british official with flowers._ **

**Western Dvina: _The longest river in Latvia_**

**Riga: _capital city_**

**Paldies: _thank you_**

**brālis: _brother_**

**māsa: _sister_**

**vectēvs: _grandfather_**

**Ja: _yes_**

**mazulis: _baby_**

**A deep red for the blood that was shed! A white stripe for truth and right!: _the meaning of Latvia's flag_**


	2. Estonia

**Since this was too good to leave as a one shot i'm exteding it! Here we have Estonia's version!**

* * *

MaruKaite Chikyuu Estonia Version

Hey Hey isa could I have some vodka?

Hey Hey muumia hey hey muumia

It doesn't matter what I do, I'll never forget

The taste of that pirokad won't get out of my head!

Draw a circle-that's the earth!

Draw a circle-that's the earth!

Draw a circle-that's the earth!

I am Estonia!

Draw a circle-that's the earth!

Can it really be the earth?

Looking close its just the earth

I am Estonia!

Ah! The world around us!

Can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!

My country boarders three different seas!

Estonia!

One day I'm hoping the Nordic countries will accept me as a part of their group. I'll impress them you'll see!

Draw a circle-that's the earth!

Draw a circle-that's the earth!

Draw a circle-that's the earth!

I am Estonia!

On the Hiumaa- that's the earth!

On the Saaremaa- that's the earth!

And on the mainland that's the earth!

I am Estonia!

Ah! With my computer!

I can keep all of Russia's tricks at bay!

My long curly shoes they are a sign of my wealth

And importance!

Yes please vend I'll have some rye bread!

OK õde would you get it for me?

That's right vanaisa peace is best!

Jah Jah laps this is so much fun!

Hey Hey isa could I have some vodka?

Hey Hey muumia hey hey muumia

It doesn't matter what I do, I'll never forget

The taste of that pirokad won't get out of my head!

With all these happy sheep grazing in my field… its so peaceful wait… Ah!

LATVIAAAAA!

Draw a circle-dear friend

Rival Finland- dear friend

Other Baltics are my friends

I am Estonia!

Ah! The world around us!

Can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!

The lucky one of the Baltic Three!

Estonia!

Ah! Beneath the World lies

A sleeping happiness recipe

A long harsh history of invasion

But now I'm free!

* * *

**Translations and explanations:**

**isa - daddy**

**muumia- mummy**

**pirokad - Estonian version of Pirozski **

**My country boarders three different seas!- It does technically! The Baltic sea, The gulf of Finland and the gulf of Riga**

**One day I'm hoping the Nordic countries will accept me as a part of their group. - Estonia is always trying to be recognised as a Nordic country, so far the Nordics don't want to know. **

**Ah! With my computer!- Estonia's good with computers, in one of the stips he stops Russia from hacking into the xmas broadcast.**

**My long curly shoes they are a sign of my wealth- medieval estonian fashion for the rich and important was long curly boots, elf style boots. **

**vend - brother**

**rye bread!- staple diet of Estonia**

** õde - sister**

**vanaisa - grandfather**

**Jah - yes**

** laps - baby**

**LATVIAAAAA! - if you don't get this reference i demand you reread and rewatch hetalia ENTIRELY!**

**Rival Finland- Finland and Estonia are rivals in EVERYTHING**

**The lucky one of the Baltic Three!- according to his character description anyway, not entirely historically accurate. **

**A long harsh history of invasion- Estonia's been invaded by Denmark and Russia, and possibly others as well!**

**Hope you enjoyed! I'm taking suggestions from you guys! NO OC'S just canon characters without a song (and by that i mean marukaite chikyuu, hattefutte parade or a character song) And you can suggest what songs you want sa well!**


	3. Canada

**First things first thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! You are all so awesome! So for you is my third Marukaite chikyuu! and this time its.. who?**

**CANADA!**

* * *

MaruKaite Chikyuu Canada Version:

Hey Hey Papa could I have some Syrup?

Hey Hey maman hey hey maman.

It doesn't matter what I do, I'll never forget,

The taste of those pancakes won't get out of my head!

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

My Name is Canada!

Draw a Circle- there's the earth!

Can it really be the earth?

Looking close its just the earth,

je suis Canada

Ah! The world around us!

Can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!

Yet No one seems to ever notice me!

I'm Canada!

"I have attended every single world meeting ever held. Yet my turn to speak never seems to come!"

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

My name is Canada

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

Everywhere I see the earth!

Lie on your back and see the earth!

Je suis Canada!

Ah! With Maple syrup!

On your pancakes makes your troubles go away!

In winter time we'll play some ice Hockey!

By the Hudson Bay!

Ah mon frère some smarties sil vous plait

Oh sister could you get some for me?

That's right Grandpa peace is the best!

Oui Oui Bebe this is so much fun!

Hey Hey Papa could I have some Syrup?

Hey Hey maman hey hey maman.

It doesn't matter what I do, I'll never forget,

The taste of those pancakes won't get out of my head!

"What do you think of my Song Kumajiro?

Who are you?

I'M CANADA! Ah! Nevermind!"

Draw a Circle- Notice me!

Someday you will all see me!

And no I'm not America!

My Name is Canada!

Ah! The world around us!

Can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!

Whenever America forgets about me

I get real mad!

Ah! Beneath the world lies!

A sleeping happiness recipe!

Second largest country in the world

Yet no one sees me!

* * *

**Translations and Explanations:**

** maman - mum**

**je suis Canada- i am canada**

**Maple syrup!- what canada is most well known for **

** ice Hockey!- national sport of canada**

**Hudson Bay- a bay in the north of canada. **

** mon frère - brother**

** smarties - this kind of is from personal experience haha. i couldn't find any other food apart from pancakes and i didn't want to repeat myself. My mum is always going on about how canadian smarties taste better than english ones so this is where it comes from. **

**sil vous plait- please**

**Oui - yes**

** Bebe- baby**

** Kumajiro?- canada's polar bear, but you knew that ^^**

**Second largest country in the world- after Russia da?**

**Ok! I have taken your suggestions into account and have produced a list of the countries i believe to not have a song at all. **

**They are:**

**Norway, Iceland, Denmark, , Romania, Bulgaria, Ukraine, Belarus, Monaco, India, Thailand, Vietnam, Australia, New Zealand, Wy, Seborga, Ladonia, Cuba. **

**Important! Seychelles has an official song being relesed very soon! So i won't be doing her unless that turns out to be just a rumour. Also if you think i've missed any please let me know and i'll do them as well! NO OC'S! **

**Thanks!**


	4. Denmark

**We're back! This time its Denmark! In honour of my little bro who is obsessed with lego and Denmark haha. **

**Ok, and since i haven't said it yet... i don't own hetalia :(**

* * *

MaruKaite Chikyuu Denmark Version:

Hej Hej far could I have some beer?

Hej Hej mor hej hej mor.

It doesn't matter what I do, I'll never forget,

The taste of that smørrebrød won't get out of my head!

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

Denmark! Thats me!

Draw a Circle- there's the earth!

Can it really be the earth?

Looking close its just the earth,

Denmark! Thats me!

Ah! The world around us!

Can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!

I Live in a house made of lego bricks!

Denmark!

"I can't believe Sve and Fin would just up and leave me like that! I'm not that bad am I Norge? Ice? Right?"

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

Denmark! That's me!

Draw a circle! -there's the earth!

Everywhere I see the earth!

Lie on your back and see the earth!

Denmark! That's me!

Ah! In Copenhagen!

You can cycle round as much as you want!

See the little mermaid sit on top of her rock

Beside the sea!

Aha! bror Could I have some frikadeller?

Ok søster could you get some for me?

That's right bedstefar peace is the best!

Ja Ja, Norge can we go drinking again?

Hej Hej far could I have some beer?

Hej Hej mor hej hej mor.

It doesn't matter what I do, I'll never forget,

The taste of that smørrebrød won't get out of my head!

"Ow! Norge don't hit me like that! I'll get my axe out and go Viking on you I swear!"

Draw a Circle- Nordic five

I'm boss of all the Nordic Five

The King of Scandinavia!

Denmark! That's me!

Ah! The world around us!

Can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!

In Greenland it can get really cold!

And wintery!

Ah! Beneath the world lies!

A sleeping happiness recipe!

I'll spend my Krone on new lego sets!

Denmark!

* * *

**Explanations and translations:**

**Hej - hey**

** far - dad**

**mor - mum**

**smørrebrød - a kind of open sandwich**

** lego bricks - Denmark is the home of lego, and the largest legoland resort. **

** Copenhagen - capital city**

**You can cycle round as much as you want - like Amsterdam they're really big on cycling in Denmark**

**See the little mermaid sit on top of her rock - the Little Mermaid was written by Hans Christian Andersen who was danish**

**bror - brother**

**frikadeller - Danish meatballs**

**søster - sister**

**bedstefar- grandfather**

** Ja - yes**

** Norge - Norway**

** I'll get my axe out and go Viking on you I swear! - Denmark used to be a viking country**

**The King of Scandinavia - self proclaimed!**

**Greenland - belongs to Denmark**

**Krone - Danish currency**


	5. Norway

**We're back! This time its dear Norge! This one was really really hard to write since i actually know very little about his character heh heh. I hope i've done well! **

* * *

MaruKaite Chikyuu Norway Version:

Hej Hej pappa could I have some akvavit ?

Hej Hej mamma hej hej mamma.

It doesn't matter what I do, I'll never forget,

The taste of that Torsk won't get out of my head!

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

Norway is my name

Draw a Circle- there's the earth!

Can it really be the earth?

Looking close its just the earth,

Norway is my name

Ah! The world around us!

Can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!

Iceland is my cute little brother!

Norway!

"Regardless of him being born in Iceland Leif Eriksson came from me and there for I was the first one to find America!"

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

Norway is my Name!

Draw a circle! -there's the earth!

Everywhere I see the earth!

Lie on your back and see the earth!

Norway is my Name!

Ah! Come see the Fjords!

Or Svalbard with its icy tundra!

Come fight with us on our Viking Raids!

It's all good fun!

Aha! bror Could I have some Fårikål?

Ok søster could you get some for me?

That's right bedstefar peace is the best!

Ja Ja, Denmark can we'll go Helgefylla

Hej Hej pappa could I have some akvavit?

Hej Hej mamma hej hej mamma.

It doesn't matter what I do, I'll never forget,

The taste of that Torsk won't get out of my head!

"Iceland why won't you call me Big Brother? You know it's true!"

Draw a Circle- Nordic five

I'm one of the great Nordic five

The one who tells the Swedish jokes!

Norway is my name

Ah! The world around us!

Can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!

My troll comes with me wherever I go

He's magic!

Ah! Beneath the world lies!

A sleeping happiness recipe!

I'm in love with a fairy tale!

Norway!

* * *

**Hej - Hey**

** pappa - daddy**

**mamma - mummy**

**akvavit - Norwegian spirit drink made of herbs and spices**

** Torsk - cod fish**

**Iceland is my cute little brother! - from the manga/anime when Iceland learns he's related to Norway**

**"Regardless of him being born in Iceland Leif Eriksson came from me and there for I was the first one to find America!" - Norwegians believe that the Viking Leif Eriksson came from Norway. Leif Eriksson was the first man to discover America in 1000AD**

** Fjords - geographical feature Norway is famous for, formed by glaciers. Or Slartibarfast if you've ever read Hitchikers Guide to the Galaxy heh**

** Svalbard - Norwegian Colony**

**Come fight with us on our Viking Raids! - There are many viking reinactments in Norway**

**bror - brother**

**Fårikål - a type of stew**

** søster - sister**

**bedstefar - grandpa**

**Ja - yes**

**Helgefylla - literally "weekend binging" basically going out to bars with the intention of getting hammered. Something Denmark would love i reckon. **

**"Iceland why won't you call me Big Brother? You know it's true!" - Iceland doesn't want to admit Norway is his brother**

**The one who tells the Swedish jokes! - Norwegians love Swedish Jokes**

**My troll comes with me wherever I go - Norway has a troll, just like England has Flying Mint Bunny**

**I'm in love with a fairy tale! - from their winning Eurovision song "Fairytale" by Alexander Rybak**

**Hope you enjoyed! ;)**


	6. Romania

**Possibly the hardest one i've written so far since i know little to nothing about his character or in fact his country so this has been a learning experience for me hahaha. Anyways! Please Enjoy Romania's MaruKaite Chikyuu!**

* * *

MaruKaite Chikyuu Romania Version

Hei hei tătic could I have some Rachiu?

Hei Hei mumie! Hei Hei mumie!

It doesn't matter what I do, I'll never forget

The taste of that Chec won't get out of my head!

Draw a circle-that's the earth!

Draw a circle-that's the earth!

Draw a circle-that's the earth!

I am Romania!

Draw a circle-that's the earth!

Can it really be the earth?

Looking close it's just the earth

I am Romania!

Ah! The world around us!

Can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!

My country's land it is shaped just like a fish!

Romania!

For some reason that idiot America has got it into his head that I'm a vampire! I can't understand why he would think that?

Draw a circle-that's the earth!

Draw a circle-that's the earth!

Draw a circle-that's the earth!

I am Romania!

In Carpathia - that's the earth!

In Transylvania - that's the earth!

And in Bucureşti - that's the earth!

I am Romania!

Ah! With a little fake blood!

I can scare America senseless!

But if Hungary catches me I'm in for it!

She'll just hit me!

Yes please frate I'll have some Amandine!

OK soră would you get it for me?

That's right bunic peace is best!

Da Da Bulgaria I won't get in trouble!

Hei hei tătic could I have some Rachiu?

Hei Hei mumie! Hei Hei mumie!

It doesn't matter what I do, I'll never forget

The taste of that Chec won't get out of my head!

Travel round in my caravan! Hey Bulgaria would you like to come with me this time?

Draw a circle -That's the earth

Roaming together – there's the earth

Pulling Pranks - There's the earth

I am Romania!

Ah! The world around us!

Can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!

An odd number of flowers is the best gift!

Romania!

Ah! Beneath the World lies

A sleeping happiness recipe

I'm Not really a Vampire

Or a Gypsy!

* * *

**Hei - Hey**

** tătic - daddy**

**Rachiu? - fruit brandy**

**mumie - mummy**

** Chec - coffee cake**

**My country's land it is shaped just like a fish! - seriously, look at a map and you'll see it does. **

**For some reason that idiot America has got it into his head that I'm a vampire! I can't understand why he would think that? - America is convinced that Romania is a vampire and ive read many a fic where America asks Romania if he sparkles. **

** Carpathia - region of Romania**

**Transylvania - Region of romania, used to belong to Hungary, where Dracula is from**

**Bucureşti - Bucharest, capital city**

**But if Hungary catches me I'm in for it! - Hungary hates Romania**

**frate - Brother**

**Amandine! - chocolate sponge cake with almond and chocolate filling, glazed in chocolate *drools***

** soră - sister**

**bunic - grandpa**

**Da - yes**

**Travel round in my caravan! - Romania is supposedly where the first Gypsies came from**

**An odd number of flowers is the best gift! - Cultural thing, even numbers are used for funerals**

**I'm Not really a Vampire Or a Gypsy! - Romania denies being either of these two stereotypes. **


	7. Wy

**This time i decided to write a version for Wy! Inspiration hit me last night so i just had to get the ideas down before it was too late! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

MaruKaite Chikyuu Wy Version:

Hey Hey Daddy could I have some Schweppes?

Hey Hey Mummy hey heyMummy.

It doesn't matter what I do, I'll never forget,

The taste of the BBQ won't get out of my head!

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

You all can call me Wy!

Draw a Circle- there's the earth!

Can it really be the earth?

Looking close its just the earth,

You all can call me Wy!

Ah! The world around us!

Can be seen through the stroke of my paintbrush!

The artists' principality!

I'm Wy!

"Sealand and the other micronations can be very vexing at times, but I guess they're the best friends I've got round here…"

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

You all can call me Wy!

Painting a picture-there's the earth!

Sketch on my easel – it's the earth!

All of my colours make the earth!

You all can call me Wy!

Ah! Thanks to my Brother!

I can work on becoming a good country!

Spread my artistic knowledge all over the world!

How nice to see!

Hey Hey brother could I have some vegemite?

Oh yes sister could you fetch it for me?

That's right Granddad peace is the best!

What now Sealand? No I won't join your club!

Hey Hey Daddy could I have some Schweppes?

Hey Hey Mummy hey heyMummy.

It doesn't matter what I do, I'll never forget,

The taste of the BBQ won't get out of my head!

"hmm, I think I shall paint a picture of a dolphin next, yes I think that would look splendid!"

Draw a Circle- Everyone!

Micronations- Everywhere!

One day we'll all be recognised!

If we get lucky!

Ah! The world around us!

Can be seen through the stroke of my paintbrush!

My paintbrush comes with me wherever I go!

My lucky charm!

Ah! Beneath the world lies!

A sleeping happiness recipe!

I am the artistic principality!

My name is Wy!

* * *

**Schweppes - Australian soft drink (i figure wy is too young for alcohol)**

**BBQ - stereotypical thing for australians to eat (at least from an english POV) and since Wy is an Australian Mircronation. **

**Can be seen through the stroke of my paintbrush! - Wy is a keen painter. **

**The artists' principality! - Thats what they refer to themselves as, they've very keen on art and artisitc qualities. **

**"Sealand and the other micronations can be very vexing at times, but I guess they're the best friends I've got round here…" - Wy doesn't like to get involved in the other micronation's pranks but she ends up with them anyways. **

** Thanks to my Brother!- Australia**

**I can work on becoming a good country! - Wy is very hardworking and tries hard to gain recognition**

**Spread my artistic knowledge all over the world! - one of the main aims of the principality**

** vegemite - Australian equivalent of marmite. Marmite is better :P**

**What now Sealand? No I won't join your club! - Wy didn't want to join Sealand's micronation club initally**

**"hmm, I think I shall paint a picture of a dolphin next, yes I think that would look splendid!" - Wy's flag is a dolphin**

**My paintbrush comes with me wherever I go! - always drawn carrying her paintbrush.**


	8. South Korea

**Lets be honest here, this guy is in need of the most love. Poor Yong Soo! Hated by his own country! I think he's awesome mind ^^ so please enjoy his own Marukaite Chikyuu!**

* * *

MaruKaite Chikyuu South Korea Version:

Hey Hey 아버지 could I have some 소주?

Hey Hey 미라 hey hey 미라.

It doesn't matter what I do, I'll never forget,

The taste of those 만두 won't get out of my head!

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

I'm South Korea Daze~

Draw a Circle- there's the earth!

Can it really be the earth?

Looking close it's just the earth,

I'm South Korea Daze~

Ah! The world around us!

Can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!

'Cuz EVERYTHING oringinated in me!

Korea Daze~

"Aniki! Aniki! I wrote a song just like yours! Because singing songs originated in me Daze~"

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

I'm South Korea Daze~

Draw a circle-there's the earth!

Everywhere I see the earth!

Lie on your back and see the earth!

I'm South Korea Daze~

Ah! On my computer!

I'll get to the next level of my game!

Make a new kind of pizza for every month!

Its so yummy daze~

Ah 여보게 some 김치,주세요

Oh 언니 could you get some for me?

That's right 할아버지 peace is the best!

예 예Aniki this is so much fun!

Hey Hey 아버지 could I have some 소주?

Hey Hey 미라 hey hey 미라.

It doesn't matter what I do, I'll never forget,

The taste of those 만두 won't get out of my head!

"I'm the best driver in the world! If only Japan would let me borrow his car again and I'll prove it! Driving originated in me Daze~"

Draw a Circle- Just for me!

Circles originate in me!

The tallest of the Asian Nations!

I'm South Korea Daze~

Ah! The world around us!

Can be seen through the stroke of a single brush!

I'm an expert fighter in Tae Kwon Do!

I'm South Korea Daze~

Ah! Beneath the world lies!

A sleeping happiness recipe!

Lets go outside together for a drink!

It came from me!

* * *

**아버지 - Daddy**

**소주 - Clear Spirit, favoured by students and heavy drinkers**

** 미라 - mummy**

** 만두 - korean dumpling**

**Cuz EVERYTHING oringinated in me! - if you do not get this please go and reread the manga. **

**Aniki! - What Korea calls China**

**Ah! On my computer! I'll get to the next level of my game! - Stereoype that Koreans are addicted to computer games**

**Make a new kind of pizza for every month! - Apparently they create new kinds of pizzas each month such as curry pizza. **

** 여보게 - Brother**

**김치 - Kimchi, very popular Korean dish. **

**주세요 - Please**

**언니 - Sister**

** 할아버지 - Grandpa**

**예 - yes**

**"I'm the best driver in the world! If only Japan would let me borrow his car again and I'll prove it! - Apparently they believe they're the best drivers in the world when actually they aren't. Yong Soo does drive erratically i believe. **

**The tallest of the Asian Nations! - look at him in pictures and videos, he's at least a head taller than china**

** Tae Kwon Do - Korean Martial art**

**Lets go outside together for a drink! - Drinking in public is legal in South Korea**


	9. HIATUS NOTICE

**Ok, so the same message is going up on all my long stories so if you just had this appear about 6 or 7 times in your inbox I'm really really really sorry.**

**Ok, so I need to take a hiatus guys.**

**I know its been months in some cases since I updated and I promised that over summer I'd do lots of writing but I have genuine reasons for this decision.**

**Firstly, I don't want to completely stop these stories as I love them dearly. But I've been struck with terrible writer's block as of late and just haven't had the motivation to write at the moment. I don't want to write chapters that are hurried or bad so I want to take a break to regather my ideas and ability to form a good story.**

**Furthermore finding the time to write is not the easiest, I've been ver y busy as of late and I'm under a lot of stress at the moment. My results day is in a weeks time and very soon I'll be starting a new school I loathe so that's putting a lot of stress on my plate at the moment.**

**Thirdly, some people know this and others don't but about three weeks ago I had a very bad asthma attack, something I haven't had for a good few years (about 7 or 8, normally I'm only a mild asthmatic) and since then I've been unwell. This hiatus is also a chance for me to concentrate on getting myself well enough to write again.**

**I'll still be active on my Deviant Art account, it's the same username as on here if you want to check it out. So I'll be giving updates on my writing status on there. So you'll know if I'm going to start updating again. Its also easier for me to upload artwork because I don't have to be on the computer for ages typing like I do with FF. I may however put up the occasional short story from time to time. **

**Redrosealchemist i am working on your story, its taking a long time because i'm not used to writing as the characters you requested other than Iggy. But i will complete it eventually. I'm so sorry for the wait**

**So, until I'm able to write again my friends adieu. And once again i apologise. **

**Shadow**


End file.
